El Héroe Legendario
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Finn vivió toda su vida pensando que era un verdadero héroe, ahora dudará de lo que creyó ser en la vida cuando el mal y el caos se desate sobre Ooo... ¿Un héroe? Pondrán a prueba ese título...
1. El principio del fin

.

Era una noche obscura y fría… los árboles y los pinos eran azotados por el fuerte viento infernal que se propiciaba en esos momentos, la luna llena brillaba en lo más alto de su esplendor, la única capaz de ver más allá de la obscuridad y del abismo…

Ahí se encontraba él, con apariencia de unos veinte años de edad, en un enorme y viejo castillo abandonado, sentado en un trono de piedra rodeado por grandes trozos de roca, lamentándose por lo que había pasado, cortinas a su lado color bermellón portando él una gabardina color vino la cual llegaba al suelo, sin camisa y un pantalón negro mientras sus pies eran descubiertos… se lamentaba en silencio mientras la luna resplandecía en el interior del castillo, su cabello ligeramente alargado… el cual algún día fue dorado como el sol no era más dorado sino había pasado a ser obscuro como la noche pues el mal habitaba en su cuerpo desde ese día.

Finn se encontraba en su trono de piedra respirando por las fosas nasales, manteniendo cada una de sus manos en los extremos del trono. Pasaron cerca de dos horas, el joven miró una de sus manos, en ella un anillo creado de roca volcánica y lava permanecía, recordaba a su amada a la perfección. Su rabia le pesa… la tristeza… lo asfixia… solo negó con la cabeza levantándose del trono y comenzando a caminar por el castillo se puso a meditar, los grandes y extensos pasillos eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna, Finn se paseaba acariciando la mesa de madera destruida y todo lo que encontraba a su paso, llegó hasta el último piso de este y se quedó quieto, pasó saliva ligeramente tras escuchar fuera del castillo una enorme tribulación de caballeros que venían a hacerle frente, Finn giró prestando atención al desorden y salió por el gran balcón tras abrir la enorme puerta de esta para ver de qué se trataba, en efecto… grandes cantidades de caballeros venían preparados para retarlo.

Finn miró hacia abajo frunciendo el ceño… numerosos ejércitos de caballeros con armaduras, espadas y antorchas llegaban para tratar de destruirlo. El joven pegó un grito mirando al cielo y en esos momentos su cuerpo se convirtió en energía obscura en forma de torbellino la cual despedía bolas de luz azul brillante, en esos momentos se elevó al cielo y volando por este descendió a gran velocidad, los caballeros se quedaron mirando como el humo negro descendía hasta que este chocó contra el suelo y al hacerlo grandes cantidades de caballeros salieron volando de ahí, el impacto fue tan brutal que incluso sumió y limpió el perímetro donde chocó. Finn apareció de nuevo en forma humana inclinado mientras su puño se encontraba en el suelo, después de levantarse desapareció dejando un rastro de materia obscura y apareció en medio de otro grupo de caballeros, estos voltearon asombrados por lo que había pasado, Finn serpenteó su mano y de esta salió algo parecido a un enorme látigo rojizo radiante, sin pensarlo atacó a los caballeros dando un latigazo… estos al recibir el golpe fueron lanzados varios metros del lugar, Finn volvió o desaparecer para volver a hacerlo en otro punto y los volvió a atacar… uno… dos… tres golpes con su látigo bastaron para que este desapareciera y para que los caballeros redujeran su número en gran manera.

Los restantes se inmutaron por verlo y algunos valientes decidieron correr a atacarlo, el joven sonrió con arrogancia y levantando un poco sus dos manos del suelo salieron otras más las cuales sujetaban los pies de los caballeros y los jalaban hacia abajo, Finn giró rápidamente y aplaudió una sola vez para que de esta manera al chocar sus manos un viento salvaje soplara haciendo volar a otro puñado de guerreros, después de ello el joven pudo admirar como los caballeros se hacían a un lado mientras levantaban sus espadas repetidas veces, una enorme máquina de madera con forma humana se estaba levantando del suelo lentamente hasta quedar de pie, Finn la miró desde abajo y puso cara seria… en ese momento su cuerpo volvió a desintegrarse por el torbellino de materia obscura haciendo frente a la máquina de madera por los aires esta vez con una forma de halcón aleteando a su adversario, al chocar el halcón atravesó la máquina y esta instantáneamente se desplomó.

…

Minutos después, ningún caballero seguía de pie o con vida, Finn había acabado con todos y cada uno de ellos, o eso era lo que pensaba. Otro joven al cual Finn daba la espalda llegó hasta el lugar, tenía el cabello anaranjado y este poseía aspecto de una flama levemente erguida con dos pequeños mechones en cada costado de su cara, su rostro era similar al del quien tenía enfrente, Finn se percató de que aún quedaba alguien con vida y volteó lentamente, al hacerlo observó cómo ese ser sacaba la espada de la muerte y la alzaba colocándosela a un lado de él, el joven Finn hundió un poco las cejas con cara seria, pero en esos mismos instantes cambió esa mirada y sonrió con cinismo.

Ambos rivales se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos y después de ello cada uno corrió hasta el otro para dar inicio a la gran batalla.

**(Final del sueño) **

Finn abría rápidamente sus ojos y al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor en sus oídos, un enorme zumbido que dolía y era ensordecedor, alzó la mano derecha al cielo y vio pasar una enorme bola de energía obscura la cual se estrelló contra el suelo con gran ímpetu como si hubiera sido un meteorito, el ambiente era como el de una guerra, el cielo era color amarillo y carmesí a la vez, tenía ligeras nubes y de este salían pequeños tentáculos negros moviéndose, había mucho ruido alrededor… el joven se incorporó un poco y miró a un costado su gorro de oso polar y su espada de sangre de demonio, primeramente se puso el gorro y después tomó la espada y se la colocó detrás de su espalda, observó alrededor sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal ya que de lejos miró como algo que parecía ser un gigante llevaba en su espalda a la Princesa Flama y a la Dulce Princesa las cuales se encontraban inconscientes.

-No lo permitiré- musitó

De pronto comenzó a correr hacia el gigante con todas sus fuerzas… mientras se dirigía a este de los costados aparecieron criaturas esqueléticas las cuales intentaron hacerle frente, Finn no se detenía, tomó la espada de sangre de demonio y mientras avanzaba peleaba contra ellas, en el primer oponente dio un par de brazadas a ambos lados, después giró tirando la espada enemiga en un bloqueo y finalmente saltó arremetiendo contra el adversario el cual cayó al suelo, destruyó sin ninguna dificultad un pequeño ejército de esas cosas y cuando estaba no muy lejos del gigante apareció un enorme centauro, Finn frunció el ceño y corrió para hacerle frente, al llegar al oponente bloqueó el golpe y dio un corte en la espalda del semi-humano para después cortarle las dos patas delanteras haciendo que cayera de boca, finalmente enterró la espada en el abdomen de la bestia y volvió a mirar al gigante el cual se alejaba más con su princesa.

-No te lo permitiré- habló con angustia al ver la escena ante sus ojos

Continuó corriendo hasta este pero en esos momentos algo le cogió atrapándolo y arrojándolo a un lado, el joven molesto se levantó del suelo y de inmediato se colocó en posición de combate, su adversario parecía un ser inofensivo así que decidido Finn corrió hasta él para destruirlo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le enterró la espada y se sorprendió al ver que su enemigo se evaporó y desapareció al momento, en ese mismo instante el humano tiró su espada y cayó al suelo de rodillas ya que alguien le había enterrado un cuchillo en su espalda, se giró y no vio a nadie… lo único que hizo fue retirar el arma de su espalda y sangrar por la boca.

Todo comenzaba a verse un poco nublado y disparejo, las piedras comenzaron a elevarse y poco a poco iba apareciendo la muerte del suelo tras una cortina de humo la cual giraba de arriba abajo hasta que esta pareció por completo con una túnica obscura cubriendo todo el cuerpo y parte de su cara.

-Finn… tu destino está decidido, tu alma será enviada al reino de la muerte para que sea destruida y el Lich se apodere de todo Ooo- decía está con su voz gruesa señalándolo con una mano mientras levitaba un poco

-No… no puedo morir ahora, por favor, tan solo déjame salvar a la Princesa Flama- dijo el humano apenas y hablando

-Vamos… irás hacia la eternidad, con todas aquellas almas que has matado y destruido

En esos momentos fueron transportados a una especie de vórtice o agujero negro en el cual ambos estaban sobre una gran plataforma de piedra, alrededor de ellos se encontraba un torbellino azulado con pequeños agujeros negros consumiéndolo, Finn miró esto y asintió con angustia.

-Tal vez sea lo más justo…- dijo inclinando la cabeza- pero muerte… no puedo permitir que el Lich se apodere de Ooo, debo hacer algo para detenerlo, además no logro recordar nada de lo que ha pasado

-No hay escapatoria para la muerte… las cosas se han decidido… serás destruido y Ooo apoderado

-No te lo permitiré, no permitiré que me despojes a la eternidad, tengo que detener al Lich, aunque eso signifique enfrentarte- habló limpiándose la boca

-Mortal… eres mío…- decía haciendo aparecer su espada la cual tenía un mango de hueso y cráneo con otro atravesado

Finn se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta ella para dar inicio a la batalla, dio el primer golpe el cual fue bloqueado por la muerte y esta enseguida pateó su abdomen logrando que el héroe cayera al suelo, después se acercó a él y dio una brazada a la cara del chico pero este se quitó del lugar, ahora Finn dio un golpe bajo que fue bloqueado por la espada de la muerte y ella en ese momento giró rápidamente para contraatacar, Finn sin dudarlo se agachó y después de hacerlo saltó para enterrar su espada de sangre de demonio en la muerte, ella solo se hizo a un lado y continuó con la batalla. La pelea no tenía igual, ambos rivales bloqueaban los ataques, esquivaban los golpes y contraatacaban por igual, Finn se agachó por un momento y después echó su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que fuera cortada, al hacerlo lanzó una brazada hacia su enemiga pero esta detuvo su mano por la muñeca evitando ser herida, luego quiso atacar con su espada pero Finn movió su brazo haciendo que la fuerza de este tapara con su espada el golpe, así pues la muerte soltó su muñeca y siguieron peleando.

En un momento determinado el joven héroe había rodado por el suelo tras esquivar una brazada de su rival… Finn en ese instante saltó y trató de enterrarle una vez más la espada a la muerte en la cabeza pero esta solo desapareció y apareció detrás suyo tomándolo del cuello y elevándolo del suelo.

-¿Por qué crees que puedes burlar a la muerte humano inmundo?- dijo ella molesta

Finn sujetaba el brazo de la muerte y con su otra mano trataba de agarrar su espada la cual se encontraba a centímetros de él.

-Este es tu destino…

Cuando finalmente logró tomar su espada sin dudar la enterró en el abdomen de la muerte, esta gritó y en ese momento cayó al suelo dejando al humano libre, Finn corrió hasta ella y le volvió a enterrar su espada en el pecho, esta vez la muerte se hizo para atrás dejando su propia espada, Finn la tomó y sintió el enorme poder que poseía, de nuevo enterró y desenterró repetidas veces la espada de la muerte en ella hasta dejarla en paz.

-¡Dime a que te quisiste referir con que el Lich se apoderará de Ooo!- exigía este

-El me prometió que si te destruía me daría todas las almas de Ooo que matara para ser más poderoso… era un acuerdo que teníamos- hablaba arrastrándose por el suelo

-¿Qué?- preguntó el humano sorprendido

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Finn… únete a mí, juntos podemos derrotar al Lich y podremos hacer lo que queramos, tomar lo que queramos… piénsalo…

-Yo no soy como tú o como el Lich…- habló Finn negando con la cabeza

En ese momento le enterró su propia espada en el pecho y lo elevó al aire para después aventarlo con la fuerza de esta.

-Cometes un grave error tonto- habló la muerte tirada en el suelo

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de mis actos- contestó Finn

Siendo así el humano alzó la espada de la muerte y con todas sus fuerzas dio una gran brazada la cual fue a incrustarse en el cráneo de la muerte, este se rompió por el impacto recibido permitiendo correr la espada hasta su pecho, en esos momentos materia obscura en forma de humo salió de ella yendo directamente a la boca de Finn e introduciéndose en su cuerpo, Finn cayó de rodillas cuando el humo negro comenzó a entrar en su garganta, sentía que se asfixiaba por este y sentía que iba perdiendo el conocimiento, lo último que vio y escuchó fue el cuerpo de la muerte explotar y su espada estar a un lado de él, Finn cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que el terreno infra-mundial iba desapareciendo lentamente.


	2. En el ciego mundo

.

-_Muy bien… solo un alma tan obscura y llena de maldad podría llegar hasta aquí sin morir en el proceso- decía __Aquandrius_ _otorgándole _ _una de sus esferas para cumplir deseos _

_-Al fin, con esta estúpida esfera tendré otra oportunidad de destruir la tierra, pero… ahora que sé cómo hacerlo no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces- sonreía el Lich para sí_

_-Debo advertir una vez que el deseo se realice no hay marcha atrás…- dijo Aquandrius esperando que el Lich deseara algo tonto _

_Este en sus pensamientos formuló el deseo y sonrió con maldad por lo que pediría._

_-Mi deseo… es que me otorgues otras tres esferas mágicas para pedir más deseos _

_La serpiente lo miró con desprecio, al parecer lo había usado muy bien, ningún otro guerrero audaz o astuto que llegó hasta él había pedido algo tan inteligente. De mala manera le otorgó otras tres esferas de deseos y el Lich sonrió con malicia._

_-Muy bien, ahora sí… mi primer deseo es… que se habrá un agujero de gusano con dirección al cuarto del tiempo donde habita el todopoderoso Prism-o_

_El Lich aventó una esfera al aire y esta explotó dando origen a un agujero de gusano permitiendo el paso al cuarto del tiempo, Aquandrius se maravilló al ver el agujero de gusano ante sus ojos. _

_-Imposible…- musitó la serpiente negando con la cabeza _

_Lo último que vio fue al Lich entrar por él y al hacerlo el agujero de gusano desapareció de la nada. _

…

_-Jajajajajaja… mi deseo es poder gobernar y manipular a los demás seres a voluntad propia cuando quiera, usando máscaras con mi referencia desde estos momentos…- habló el Lich con firmeza _

_Prism-o resopló de cansancio al escucharlo y lo miró detenidamente, lo único que hizo fue cumplirle su deseo y en esos momentos el aura del Lich comenzó a brillar, este sintió un gran poder, capaz de dominar a quien sea a su voluntad. _

_-Conozco tus reglas, sé que no puedo pedir más de un deseo y que tú y el búho cósmico no son manipulables por su gran poder, es por eso que tengo más deseos extra- dijo aventando una esfera al aire- ¡Deseo que Finn pierda la memoria en medio del caos que pronto causaré!_

_La esfera reventó en el aire y enseguida el Lich aventó la última de ellas… _

_-Deseo tener en mí poder el gran y único ojo demoniaco, capaz de conceder cualquier cosa a quien lo porte_

_En esos instantes alrededor del cuello del Lich se iba creando el ojo demoniaco. Lo único que hizo después de esto fue iniciar una risa macabra mientras levantaba sus dos manos en señal de victoria. _

**(Final del sueño) **

**-**Finn… Finn… despierta…- ordenó una voz

El humano abría sus ojos rápidamente y al hacerlo un aura verde corrió por ambos ojos de este, tendido en el suelo boca abajo se incorporó con dificultades.

Finn se inmutó al verse, miró ambas manos moviéndolas al derecho y al revés con indiferencia, algo no andaba bien… su gorro de oso polar había desaparecido de su cabeza y de donde se suponía estar, un terreno totalmente distinto. El lugar en donde se encontraba se parecía mucho al reino de fuego, una enorme puerta yacía en frente del héroe… el cabello dorado de Finn caía apenas por su cara hasta sus cejas… y su vestimenta había cambiado repentinamente.

Portaba una gabardina color vino la cual llegaba hasta sus pies… su camisa había sido destruida por completo, un pantalón ajustado y negro como la noche cubría por completo sus piernas, la hebilla metálica de este… formaba la cara de la muerte, unos zapatos al igual obscuros cubrían sus pies. Finn se tomó de su cabeza con ambas manos y se meneó de un lado a otro, observó a un costado suyo mirando la espada de la muerte, el humano caminó hasta ella y la levantó. La espada de la muerte tenía un hueso blanco para ser sujetada, seguida había un pequeño cráneo en el cual otro hueso atravesaba este por la boca formando la cruz de las espadas, el filo y la forma de la espada eran impresionantes, sin duda alguna era una espada única y sumamente poderosa.

-La espada de la muerte…- susurró Finn pasando un dedo por un costado del filo

Tomó su otra espada de sangre de demonio y ambas se las colocó detrás de su espalda formando una equis entre ellas. El humano miró con detenimiento el lugar reconociendo que en efecto… se encontraba en el reino de fuego, en esos momentos recordó aquella escena ante sus ojos del gigante llevando en su espalda a la Princesa Flama… Finn abrió de gran manera sus ojos tras recordarlo.

-¡Princesa Flama!- gritó preocupado

Sin pensar nada abrió violentamente la puerta con un pie mientras portaba ambas espadas amenazadoramente, Finn las bajó enseguida con tristeza por lo que vio, en el suelo estaba tendida la Princesa Flama apenas respirando, a un costado de la princesa se encontraba una daga, el chico corrió hasta ella tirando las espadas y al llegar cayó de rodillas.

-Princesa Flama…- dijo con voz entre cortada

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió levemente al verlo.

-¿F-Finn…?- habló débilmente

-Princesa, no… no me dejes por favor… ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-preguntó molesto soltando una lágrima de sus ojos

-Finn… yo… te… te amo…- susurró

Finn tomó la mano de la princesa y la puso en su mejilla mientras besaba su muñeca.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo con voz quebrada- no me abandones por favor, estarás bien, resiste…- suplicó

-No Finn… no puedo prometerlo, se acabó…- hablaba con más debilidad mientras su cabello y color se apagaban cada vez más

-No digas eso por favor princesa, te necesito… tú… tú eras mi nuevo sueño…

La princesa sonrió con ternura por lo que dijo comenzando a acariciar la mejilla húmeda del héroe, soltó una lágrima de lava la cual recorrió su bello rostro.

-Y tú el miró Finn…- decía tomando su mano con la suya dejándole en ella un anillo de roca volcánica y lava

Finn lo miró y lo apretó con su mano para después besar su puño con el anillo, soltó otra lágrima, el dolor lo consumía por dentro…

-Finn… yo… estoy…

No pudo terminar la frase, una cara de debilidad se creó en la cara de la Princesa Flama, su color y sus llamas se extinguieron por completo, Finn solo negó con la cabeza como tratando de que lo que estaba pasando no fuera verdad, respiraba agitadamente y en su garganta se creaba un doloroso nudo.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba con ira y tristeza a la vez abrazando el cuerpo

La cruel verdad había pasado muy rápido, lentamente se levantó del suelo sintiéndose derrotado y triste, en esos momentos sintió como unas manos lo tomaron por detrás de sus hombros.

-Ella sabía su destino…- susurró una voz

En esos instantes los ojos de Finn se iluminaron completamente llevándolo a un recuerdo en sus pensamientos mediante una visión.

**(Recuerdo) **

La Princesa Flama había aventado una gran bola de fuego a un adversario pero este no se inmutó ni pareció afectarle, ella desesperada pensando lo peor seguía peleando con su fuego pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, el monstruo había logrado tirarla y estaba listo para arrematar, pero en esos momentos una espada lo atravesó y este cayó al suelo. La princesa sonrió apenas al ver que se trataba de Finn, era un alivio verlo, este solo le tendió su mano sin decir nada y ella aceptó, después de levantarse ambos se abrazaron, la Princesa Flama se sentía mejor y feliz pero esa felicidad fue interrumpida por un jadeo por parte de ella, se alejó un poco del héroe y miró que tenía una daga enterrada en el abdomen, el causante había sido el humano el cual se había comportado muy extraño… la princesa lo miró confundida y cayó al suelo retirando la daga… Finn solo se quedaba ahí mirando la escena sin hacer nada, de pronto volteó hacia atrás y se observó que portaba una máscara con la forma del Lich.

**(Final del recuerdo) **

El humano salía de la visión confundido por ella, se giró inmediatamente para ver quién era el que lo había llevado al recuerdo.

-¿Búho cósmico?- preguntó sorprendido al verlo- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué vi que yo maté a la Princesa Flama? Yo nunca lo haría, ¿Qué era lo que portaba?

-Si Finn lo sé, tú nunca lo harías, la princesa había tenido un sueño premonitorio antes de este día, aceptando su destino me pidió un favor, guiarte en el ciego mundo…

-¿Ciego mundo?- preguntó volteando a verla

-Finn, tu no fuiste el causante de la muerte de tu pareja… ha sido el Lich quien lo hizo

-¿El Lich?-cuestionó sin poder creerlo

-El dominó tú mente para que lo hicieras con la máscara que portabas en el recuerdo que acabas de ver y en el sueño de la Princesa Flama, el Lich es capaz de manipular a quien sea ahora… menos a ti, es por eso que antes intentó asesinarte mandando a la misma muerte para hacerlo, a pesar de no ser manipulado por completo puede que sucumbas a serlo ya que tiene en su poder el ojo demoniaco…

-El… hizo que yo… matara a la Princesa Flama…- musitó con ira- ¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te voy matar maldito infeliz!- gritó Finn sin control- ¡Dime como matarlo!- le dijo al búho con desesperación

-Yo te guiaré por tu recorrido en el ciego mundo el cual está en manos por el momento del Lich, una vez que consigas lo que quieres la Princesa Flama podría volver a la vida…

-¿A la vida? Búho… ¿Puede volver a vivir?

-Verás Finn, una vez que liberes a todos del control del Lich su energía obscura te absorberá con un nuevo propósito… cada que tú te debilites, la princesa se hará más fuerte hasta que viva tan solo por tu deseo de que eso pase… aunque, no sé qué es lo que pase al final contigo pero… te puedo asegurar que ella vivirá otra vez… si estás dispuesto a hacerlo…

-Si para hacer que la Princesa Flama vuelva a la vida tengo que recorrer mundos infernales, pelear contra mil bestias y matar a el Lich entonces… lo haré…- habló el joven héroe frunciendo el ceño y decidido

Después de decir eso se acercó al cuerpo de la princesa y lo tomó entre sus brazos levantándola, caminó a una pequeña cama que yacía en la habitación admirando su belleza y cuidadosamente la depositó ahí… juntó su frente con la de él y la movió lentamente.

-Te juro que haré lo que sea necesario… no me importa si muero, te vas a salvar… te lo prometo… tu siempre brillarás en mi corazón…- dijo separándose de ella

Finn levantó las espadas del suelo y se las colocó detrás de su espalda, luego de hacerlo se colocó el anillo de roca volcánica en su dedo y se acercó al búho para escucharlo…

-Finn… estás a punto de emprender una odisea en busca de la justicia y de un deseo… no importa cuánto te cueste, no importa cuánto supliques porque esto acabe, no importa si estas muriendo… tu tienes que procurar llegar hasta el final de esto… tu eres la única esperanza de Ooo

-Encontraré mi venganza… le devolveré a la Princesa Flama su vida y a Ooo su libertad…- hablaba decididamente Finn

-Toma esto…- dijo el búho haciendo aparecer con su magia una cruz de metal

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el héroe sin entender tomándola

-Aunque parezca una simple cruz no lo es… oprime la parte superior de ella

Finn así lo hizo y de la cruz se deslizó una cadena de metal no muy larga pero de gran longitud la cual tenía picos en sus extremidades.

-Me la dio Prism-o para ti… el más que nadie sabe lo que está pasando…

-¿Cómo supo de esto?

-Porque… él fue quien le cumplió el deseo al Lich… decía seriamente este

-Pensé que solo era un deseo por persona…- habló Finn sin entender

-Claro que sí, pero tienes derecho a otro deseo si entras al cuarto del tiempo por otro medio que no sea igual que el anterior…

-¿Cómo lo logró de nuevo? Yo no… no puedo recordar nada…

-No lo sé Finn, pero lo logró. Ahora escucha, la cadena de Lampréa te servirá de arma, pero su uso es más que nada para dominar las bestias del ciego mundo… lo que tienes que hacer es montarte en una de ellas e incrustarle en la nuca el pico de la base de está, una vez que lo hagas su sangre y tu alma se conectarán en un mismo plano… y tú serás capaz de dominarla…

Finn escuchaba atentamente lo que el búho le decía, le parecía increíble el uso de la cadena de Lampréa, oprimió la parte superior de nuevo y la cadena se recogió volviendo a formar la cruz.

-Una cosa muy importante, tu espada de sangre de demonio no será capaz de matar a ningún enemigo, ni siquiera de liberar a los demás de las máscaras y el poder del Lich, tal vez solo te ayude a herirlos y a bloquear ataques… únicamente podrás avanza por el ciego mundo con la espada de la muerte, si la llegaras a perder pierde tus esperanzas de salvar no solo a la princesa… sino a todo Ooo

-Muy bien, me quedó claro… estoy listo para emprender la odisea…

-Muy bien, me tengo que ir, pero estaré guiándote en tu camino Finn

-¡Búho!- gritó el joven atrayendo la atención de este- ¿Por qué haces esto? Ayudarme…

-Jaja, Ooo necesita una esperanza, un héroe de verdad… si solo puedo ayudarte guiándote entonces yo también lo haré… te deseo suerte, la necesitarás…- dijo mientras desaparecía

Finn miró como se desvanecía y una vez quedando solo volteó a ver a la Princesa Flama recostada, se giró mirando al frente colocándose la cadena de Lampréa en un costado de su pantalón y comenzó a recorrer el largo pasillo del reino de fuego.


	3. Infierno en las tinieblas

.

Finn corría por los largos y extensos pasillos del reino de fuego hasta toparse con una enorme puerta con un símbolo extraño inscrito en ella, el humano sin dudar abrió la gran puerta de una patada para toparse delante de él a una gran legión de soldados del reino los cuales inmediatamente levantaron armas a punto de atacarlo pero una voz los detuvo.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó aquella voz imponente como el rayo

Los soldados sin voltear obedecieron la orden y se hicieron a un lado retirando sus armas, Finn desvió su mirada hacia arriba donde yacía un pequeño monte y logró ver al Rey Flama sentado en su trono con una máscara similar a la del Lich.

-No puede ser…- musitó el héroe sin creerlo al ver la máscara que portaba

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en mis dominios humano?- preguntó el rey con molestia mirándolo

-Rey Flama escuche, no quiero problemas, solo quiero salir de este lugar, si me lo permite saldré de aquí sin herir a nadie- respondió el chico

-¿Salir del reino de fuego? ¿Con qué propósito humano?- volvió a preguntar

-Verá… tengo que encontrar al Lich y destruirlo sin importar lo que me cueste, Ooo no puede ser controlada por él, le ruego que me conceda el paso, no quiero tener problemas con ninguno de ustedes

El gobernante abrió los ojos y resopló con diversión para después soltar una enorme carcajada, se levantó de su trono y continuó riendo por lo que el joven le acababa de decir.

-Jajaja pobre niño estúpido, crees que puedes hacerle frente al Lich, tú… un pobre infeliz que no conoce el poder del ser más poderoso y obscuro de Ooo, jajajajajajajajaja- seguía mofándose hasta calmarse un poco

Finn solo lo miraba con una cara seria e incierta, en verdad no tenía ni idea de lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser el Lich. El rey retomó su lugar en el trono.

-Déjame darte un consejo pequeño héroe- decía con arrogancia- te recomiendo que renuncies a ese vano pensamiento que tienes, créeme, no tienes ni idea de lo que el Lich puede llegar a hacer, no eres un rival para él te lo puedo asegurar es más, ni siquiera terminarás el viaje para encontrarlo y hacerle frente, te sugiero que no pierdas tu tiempo y te rindas antes de que algo malo te pueda pasar- dijo con molestia

-Quizá no sea un digno rival para él… pero créame cuando digo que no me rendiré hasta ver a ese malnacido muerto

Cuidadosamente el gobernante de fuego observó con detenimiento la espada que el joven héroe portaba en su espalda, esa espada era la espada de la muerte… el Rey Flama abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se inmutó al verla ¿Qué había hecho?

-¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?- cuestionó, más bien exigió saber el rey

-Se la quité a la muerte en un combate, con su espada es como venceré al Lich, es la única que puede matarlo… para siempre- habló Finn con valentía

-No…- musitó en voz baja- ¡No te permitiré que enfrentes a mi señor! ¡Vas a morir en este mismo lugar estúpido humano!- gritaba el Rey Flama haciendo crecer las llamas de su cara

En esos momentos el rey creó en su mano una enorme bola de fuego la cual lanzó con ira hacia el joven, Finn por su parte logró esquivar aquel ataque sin ningún problema pero cuando la energía de fuego chocó contra el suelo este se hizo pedazos y se desboronó desplomándose junto con él… Finn caía a gran velocidad junto con los trozos de piedra pero sus habilidades lo salvaron ya que se ayudó con los mismos trozos de roca para caer de pie sin ningún problema.

-¡Maldito te juro que no vivirás para contarlo! ¡Atáquenlo!- gritó a mil voces el gobernante de fuego señalándolo

Un pequeño ejercitó de enormes soldados descendieron hasta caer de frente con Finn, el humano miraba que eran demasiados para salir victorioso así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue retirarse del lugar corriendo y esperando que el próximo campo de batalla lo ayudara.

-Joder, odio cuando tengo que hacer este tipo de cosas- se decía a sí mismo el chico

Corrió hasta toparse con un enorme muro, ahora se encontraba atrapado y solo un gigante podía trepar por las enormes paredes de roca para ascender de nuevo. No tuvo más opción, portó la espada de la muerte en la mano derecha y en la mano izquierda portó la espada de sangre de demonio esperando a sus adversarios sin moverse, respiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos y pensó en su querida Princesa Flama, volvió a abrirlos sonriendo lentamente y después frunció el ceño preparado para el combate.

Los soldados corriendo hasta él y Finn hizo lo mismo acercándose a ellos y empezando a combatirlos… no había en que pensar, Finn seguía sus instintos de lucha y salvajismo, ningún guardia o soldado podía tocarlo con su espada de fuego; con la espada de la muerte mataba a los soldados y con la espada de sangre de demonio bloqueaba las otras espadas y hería a sus rivales. La lucha se propagaba cada vez más y el humano poco a poco se quedaba sin rivales, cuando finalmente logró derribar al último de sus adversarios las paredes de donde estaba el joven héroe comenzaron a temblar, otro golpe se escuchó y otro más hasta que el muro de roca volcánica se fue abajo y Finn salió disparado por el impactó… el causante del derrumbe fue una enorme bestia de fuego color negro a quien dominaba un soldado del reino, la bestia parecía ser una especie entre un enorme minotauro y una bestia de Asteria, cuando derrumbó los muros la bestia emitió un gran rugido sacando por su hocico azufre.

Finn se levantó del piso y se sorprendió al ver a la enorme criatura delante de él, una gota resbaló por su frente en esos momentos. La bestia dominada dio un golpe con su pata la cual fue esquivada por Finn sin ningún problema, este por su parte se colocó las espadas en su espalda y decidió utilizar la cadena de Lampréa ya que podía atacar a larga distancia tras usarla como látigo, el joven golpeaba las patas de la bestia y estas salpicaban sangre pero parecía que a la criatura no le causaban ningún daño a pesar de que jadeaba de dolor, sus jadeos de dolor eran quejidos gruesos y graves a la vez, la bestia tenía movimientos muy lentos por su gran tamaño y peso, cosas que a Finn le beneficiaban ya que podía seguir golpeándola sin ningún problema.

El soldado que controlaba la bestia se estaba cansando de no poder herir al humano así que molesto siguió golpeando teniendo en su domino a la criatura la cual causaba que el suelo retumbara cuando daba un golpe, la bestia trataba de tomar a Finn entre sus manos y de aplastarlo con sus patas pero no podía, el héroe solo seguía golpeado con la poderosa cadena haciendo que la bestia salpicara más sangre, en un momento determinado la bestia echó fuego por la boca obligando a Finn a saltar a un lado para que no se quemara, estando en el suelo la bestia quiso aplastarlo pero el humano rodó por este haciendo que el suelo se quebrara por el tremendo impacto.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y continuó dando un gran latigazo con la cadena hasta que finalmente llegó un momento en que la criatura se cansó demasiado, Finn tiró otros tres golpes con la cadena puntiaguda haciendo que la bestia flexionara su rodilla en el piso, el héroe aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-Esta vez seré yo quien te domine…- susurró entre dientes

De esa manera desglosando la cadena se la enterró a la bestia incrustándosela en el hombro, enseguida haciendo palanca con ella hizo que la bestia se inclinara un poco hacia el suelo y aprovechando esto llegó hasta su lomo donde el guardia la controlaba con un aparejo extraño, Finn sin dudar ni un segundo utilizó la espada de la muerte y mató a su adversario degollándolo, una vez que la bestia no tuvo quien la controlara comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro intentando tirar a el humano quien para su suerte la criatura no alcanzaba su lomo con sus manos al ser muy cortas. Decidido le enterró el pico de la cadena de Lampréa y en esos momentos sintió como la sangre de la bestia recorría sus venas, un dolor casi insoportable recorrió su piel provocando que cerrara los ojos, Finn podía sentir como la bestia se conectaba con él y eran ahora uno, abrió sus ojos intensamente y sus pupilas se convirtieron en pupilas de fuego, una parte carnosa unió la mano de Finn con la cabeza de la bestia, ahora el chico tenía el control.

-Llegó la hora…

Se concentró todo lo que pudo y usando su mente y fuerza de voluntad ordenó a la bestia escalar por los grandes muros, está casi de inmediato obedeció las órdenes del joven héroe y comenzó a escalar por la gigantesca pared de roca que yacía frente a él hasta llegar a otra superficie en donde delante suyo había otro muro el cual daba hasta llegar a la superficie donde estaba el Rey Flama.

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡No saldrás con vida de este lugar!- gritaba el gobernante molesto al verlo acercarse- ¡Atáquenlo!

Desde lo alto saltaron otras dos bestias cayendo cerca de donde se encontraba Finn para hacerle frente, este al verlas hundió las cejas y se preocupó un poco. Las bestias corrieron con lentitud hacia donde estaba Finn el cual solo esperó a ambos rivales… optó por hacerle frente a la bestia que estaba más próxima a él así que corriendo de igual manera respiró profundamente y le pidió a Glob que saliera vivo, al choque ambos rivales se trenzaron de las manos oponiendo su fuerza al lado contrario, mientras que lo hacían el otro soldado de fuego aprovechó para atacarlo, Finn al verlo soltó a su rival y paró aquel golpe que la bestia soltó pero inmediatamente fue recibido por una embestida de la otra. La bestia de Finn junto con él se tambalearon, ese golpe fue tan real que el propio héroe lo sintió en su cara.

Los soldados fueron a él de nuevo, esta vez uno de ellos soltó una brazada a la cual Finn se agachó parando inmediatamente un golpe del otro rival, después de ello la bestia que el joven domaba lanzó fuego ardiente a los ojos de una de las bestias y ganó tiempo con esto al sacarla de combate, el chico sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que hizo simplemente lo que sus impulsos dictaban, empuñó la espada de la muere y como si fuera una lanza la aventó hacia su otro rival, la espada salió disparada a gran velocidad y fue a dar en el pecho del soldado provocando que se cayera de la bestia y muriera en el impacto, el joven quitó la cadena de su bestia mientras la parte carnosa lo liberaba y dio un salto corriendo inmediatamente a la otra criatura que se encontraba sin domador, después de recoger la espada de la muerte trepó por la espada de esta y picándole la nuca con el arma que el búho le había otorgado sus pupilas se hicieron de fuego una vez más y la carnosidad lo unió de nuevo.

Por otra parte el monstruo de fuego que el otro soldado dominaba se había recuperado de la quemadura y corrió hasta Finn para tratar de derribarlo, el humano empuñó esta vez la espada de sangre de demonio y al igual que antes la lanzó como una lanza, esta vez la espada se enterró profundamente en la pierna de la otra bestia logrando inmovilizarla y logrando sacarle un horrible gemido de dolor, el soldado que yacía con ella no pudo hacer nada para que se moviera… al llegar hasta él Finn ordenó a su criatura escupir fuego y ella así lo hizo quemando la cara del monstruo, después de hacerlo lo pateó haciendo que cayera boca arriba y así logró atrapar al soldado con su peso, de esa manera el héroe ordenó tomar al soldado del reino de fuego y una vez que lo tuvo en las manos de la bestia esta le arrancó la cabeza con su hocico… Finn se giró mirando hacia arriba en dirección del Rey Flama el cual se encontraba impactado por lo que acababa de ver.

El chico no dudó nada, después de que la bestia arrancó la espada de sangre de demonio y se la entregó a Finn comenzó a ascender con la ayuda de su dominio, las pupilas del joven claramente eran de fuego puro, poco a poco estaba llegando con el gobernante.

-N-no… ¡No lo harás!- se hizo escuchar el rey lanzando una enorme esfera de fuego

Finn logró anticiparla y ordenó a su criatura saltar a un costado para esquivar el golpe, el rey con incertidumbre y temor al verlo lanzó otra gran esfera de fuego pero esta de nueva cuenta fue esquivada por el chico, nadie lo podía detener, el Rey Flama estaba a punto de lanzar otra esfera de fuego pero de un gran saltó la bestia llegó hasta estar en frente de él con Finn como domador.

-Se acabó Rey Flama, lo pedí de la manera más respetuosa que pude, no quería problemas, pero usted me obligó a hacerlo, le pediré una vez más que se aparte para poder pasar- le decía el humano

-Canalla… si sales de aquí morirás, y por otro lado, no te permitiré que enfrentes a mi señor… no puedo permitírtelo- dijo el gobernante apretando sus dientes

Finn miraba la máscara que portaba, recordó que esa cosa podía manipular a los demás a su voluntad, a la voluntad de Lich. El Rey Flama creó otra enorme esfera de fuego y la lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el humano quien esta vez no tuvo otra opción más que saltar de la bestia dejando su cadena en ella, el gobernante corrió hasta Finn tratando de herirlo con una espada pero este fue más veloz y usando ambas espadas se defendió bloqueando el ataque, después de ello empujó al gobernante y atravesó su estómago con la espada de sangre de demonio rematando con la de la muerte la cual hizo volar el brazo y la pierna del rey en dos movimientos.

-¡Argggh!- gimió este cayendo al suelo- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- jadeó con un terrible dolor

El héroe quedó un momento en shock, nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan sanguinario y cruel con alguien, pero ahora era él o su rival, ya no existía la marcha atrás ni el arrepentimiento, rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta la altura de su cuello colocando muy cerca de este la espada de la muerte.

-Ahora, dígame como encontrar al Lich- habló con frialdad

-No creas que te lo diré, niño tonto…- respondió el rey tosiendo y articulando palabra con dificultad

Finn acercó más la punta de su arma haciendo que lentamente el gobernante se asfixiara logrando que poco a poco hablara.

-Bien bien te lo diré… el cementerio…- tosió- el cemeterio… el cementerio de titanes, ahí es donde está el paso a la Ciudadela en donde habita el Lich el cual se encuentra haciéndose más poderoso a cada segundo- dijo hablando con dificultades y dolor absoluto

-¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ese lugar que se encuentra en el espacio?

-Solo sé, que es necesario atravesar Nocheósfera para llegar a ella, solo sé eso…

-Y me supongo que también está dominada por el Lich- dijo el humano desilusionado

El Rey Flama no le contestó eso, el chico solo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su bestia pero antes de llegar sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, apretó los ojos y se tomó de esta con sus manos encorvándose, inmediatamente de un parpadeo vio al Lich cerca del Rey Flama, Finn no lo pudo apreciar a la perfección pero sabía que era él, lo sentía.

-_Hazlo…- _musitó el Lich

Finn apretó sus dientes y sus ojos creando una vena en su sien, tan solo pegó un gran gritó y al momento de abrir sus ojos miró al Rey Flama muerto, tenía una daga empuñada en el vientre, el joven sin entender lo que había pasado se acercó hasta él y al hacerlo un humo anaranjado y rojizo fuego se apoderó de su cuerpo, el cuerpo del rey se iba desvaneciendo en el aire junto con la máscara que tenía, como antes el humo se introdujo en la garganta de Finn haciendo que su respiración se hiciera más baja de lo normal.

-Graajjjjjj- gimió el héroe postrándose de rodillas

Cuando el humo se introdujo en él por completo este tosió desesperadamente y se sentó recargándose en la pared de lava… su cuerpo estaba agotado y necesitaba reposar, además de que no sabía lo que acababa de suceder se sintió débil y solitario, miró a su alrededor… y notó que no quedaba nadie… en esos momentos la luz se hizo más débil y se escuchó a lo lejos un gran relámpago caer.

Pasados unos minutos se incorporó del piso con dificultades y esfuerzos, no le podía fallar a su princesa ahora, un sentimiento de coraje lo inundó así que de esa manera montó a la criatura y salió por la parte trasera del reino topándose con un gran puente de piedras delante de él el cual era reforzado por soportes de roca para que no se derrumbara, el reino de fuego eran en verdad gigantesco al igual que el puente… sin preámbulos Finn comenzó a recorrer con su bestia el puente hasta el otro lado donde había una gigantesca puerta… mientras el monstruo de fuego avanzaba, a lo lejos comenzó a caer una lluvia de fuego, del cielo del reino caían rocas medianas envueltas en llamas, Finn miró a un costado del puente y miró que debajo había muchas bestias muertas y pequeñas criaturas comiéndose su carne.

-Por Glob- se dijo a sí mismo al ver las escenas delante de sus ojos

Miró al otro costado y en ella un pequeño río de lava fluía mientras que a lo lejos las rocas de la lluvia caían acompañadas de unos torbellinos que lentamente destruían el inmenso reino con su poderío… la bestia saltó un pequeño obstáculo el cual no fue problema alguno hasta llegar al otro extremo y después de unos cuantos pasos más llegó hasta la otra puerta, la criatura lanzó fuego en ella y después dio una brazada para que de esa manera la puerta se carbonizara, se adentró en ella y caminó recorriendo una gran extensión de reino hasta que este lentamente fue tomando otra apariencia señalando las lejanías donde al llegar se encontraban dos enormes puertas corredizas, Finn se detuvo al estar en frente de ella cuando una voz atrajo su atención.

-Es el único camino existente a Nocheósfera- habló el búho cósmico haciendo acto de presencia

-El Rey Flama me dijo que era necesario atravesarla para ir al cementerio de titanes- contestó Finn mirando la puerta con sus ojos de fuego

-Y te dijo la verdad, en el cementerio de titanes encontrarás la única entrada hacia la Ciudadela, en la cual…

-Habita el Lich y se está haciendo más poderoso a cada segundo…- terminó de completar Finn

-Correcto, enfrentarás muchos peligros y riesgos Finn, ¿Estás seguro de continuar?

-Lo estoy…

-Bien, porque una vez adentrándote a Nocheósfera no habrá marcha atrás, tus peores pesadillas se harán realidad, monstruos y bestias que solo has visto en estas se tomarán forma ahí abajo

-La Princesa Flama significa todo para mí, no permitiré que el Lich se salga con la suya, acabaré con esa peste para que nunca vuelva a causar estragos en Ooo- hablaba el héroe mientras su labio inferior temblaba

-La esperanza de Ooo está en tus manos Finn, no la defraudes…- dijo el búho desapareciendo


	4. Descenso a la Nocheósfera

.

-Solo quedo yo…

Finn creó una cara de enojo y frustración por lo que acababa de escuchar, la bestia sujetó ambas puertas y con fuerza las abrió para toparse con una enorme caída que conducía hacia Nocheósfera, el joven sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire caliente y miró a algunas arpías volar sobre el sitio.

-¡Andando!- gritó el humano y la bestia obedeciendo dio un gran salto

Descendían… y mientras lo hacían del cuerpo de Finn se iba desprendiendo una materia obscura humeante, sin que lo notara su cabello perdió un poco de brillo y este se tornó un tono más obscuro después del rubio. Cayeron en Nocheósfera rodeados de fuego y azufre, Finn agradecía estar montado en la bestia ya que si no hubiera sido de esa manera su cuerpo se habría calcinado al instante. El aire olía a azufre y apestaba a muerto, un olor nauseabundo y asqueroso emanaba de Nocheósfera y de un lago de lava salían varias manos esperando ser rescatadas.

Finn miró a sus alrededores, nada había cambiado en nada, es más se veía mucho peor y tenebroso que la última vez que visitó el lugar con su hermano.

-Jake… ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó el chico comenzando a avanzar

El fuego era vidente por todas partes, monstruos, bestias grandes partidas a la mitad andando mostrando sus entrañas, matanzas a lo lejos se propiciaban, llantos y sufrimientos se escuchaban de todos lados, gemidos enormes de criaturas desconocidas, inclusive la bestia de Asteria se veía un poco pequeña comparada con las bestias de la Nocheósfera. El héroe comenzó a recorrer la ciudad de la perdición con cautela y conmoción, mientras pasaba por sus alrededores y los montículos de roca sólida elevadas algunas criaturas horripilantes se asomaban de su escondite y se le quedaban mirando, el joven no prestaba atención alguna a ellas por nerviosismo, solo continuaba su camino.

-¡¿Quieres que escuche tu solicitud?! ¡Te costará bastante caro!- se hizo escuchar una voz a lo lejos

-Esa voz, es la voz del papá de Marceline, la voz de Hunson Abadeer…- se dijo a sí mismo el joven

-¡Prepárense para la aniquilación, el final ha llegado… ahora un nuevo imperio se forjará y el caos reinará por toda la eternidad!- gritó de nuevo este

Finn decidió apretar el paso y fue a más velocidad que antes caminando por el fuego hasta salir de este, ahora se encontraba recorriendo las calles de las viviendas que ahí había, los ciudadanos se ocultaban al verlo, era sumamente aterrador y espeluznante pasar por ahí, Finn pasaba saliva ruidosamente y a pesar de estar en un lugar caliente su cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado.

Recorriendo el lugar el camino lo llevó a una cuerva enorme por la cual tenía que pasar, el humano al ver que no había otro medio por el cual evadirlo se adentró a ella inconforme… al dar el primer paso una llama de color azul celeste se encendió por si sola y otra más se encendió mientras la bestia avanzaba; llegó un momento en el que Finn sintió un escalofrío tras escuchar algo moviéndose por encima de él.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó el chico sin ubicar a nadie

Se escucharon unos suspiros agitados y extraños, Finn hizo una cara de angustia en esos momentos.

-¡Muéstrate!- pronunció queriendo sonar rudo

-¿Finn? ¿Acaso eres tú?- preguntó una voz muy débil

-¿Quién es?- dijo reconociendo aquella voz

-Soy yo… Marceline, estoy por acá- habló la vampira con dificultades

Finn bajó de la bestia y caminó un poco sin ubicarla.

-No te puedo ver Marceline, habla para que me guíes por favor

-Estoy a un lado tuyo bobo- respondió tosiendo en el proceso

El héroe se giró y vio a Marceline a un costado suyo, la vampiresa estaba totalmente encadenada de brazos, piernas, cuello y torso con la cabeza hacia abajo y su cabello tapándole la cara, sus rodillas tocaban el suelo y los grilletes en sus manos hacían tensión con sus muñecas, el chico se sorprendió al verla en ese estado.

-¡Marcy!- gritó Finn corriendo hasta ella

-Finn… estás vivo, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó su amiga con dificultades

-Te diré después Marcy ahora debo liberarte de esto- decía Finn empuñando la espada de la muerte

-No… sálvate… co-cometes un grave error… Finn, debes escucharme…

-No, no te dejaré en este lugar Marceline

-Finn…- musitó débilmente ella

Tomando la espada dio una gran brazada a la cadena y a las demás, ellas se cortaron y rompieron al instante, cuando Marcy estuvo libre Finn corrió a ella y la abrazó siendo respondido de la misma manera.

-¿Marcy que es lo que ha pasado?

-Lo que sé es que mi padre… fue manipulado a voluntad por el Lich, yo fui la única que pude escapar de su tiranía y control, pensé que sabías lo que estaba pasando- le dijo separándolo de ella

-¿Qué es lo que pasó conmigo Marceline? ¿Sabes por qué no puedo recordar nada?

-Lo lamento tanto Finn pero no…- tosió un poco- desde hace tres meses estoy en Nocheósfera por voluntad del maldito del Lich, mi propio padre quiso enviarme al vacío pero no lo logró, así que es por eso que me mandó buscar con los Zefords y encadenar en esta cueva, al saber que los vampiros no pueden morir me condenó a una eternidad encadenada, me alegra mucho de que estés vivo- decía ella

-Marcy no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, lo siento…

-No te preocupes Finn, lo más seguro es que el Lich haya hecho que no recordaras nada, es por eso que tienes dudas pero no importa tanto, ahora, lo primero que debemos hacer es salir de aquí, Finn yo sé que tú eres la única esperanza de Ooo, debemos irnos lo más pronto posible de Nocheósfera

-Vale, andando- habló el héroe subiéndose a su bestia

Apenas salieron de la cueva unas criaturas blancas y muy delgadas treparon los muros y se iban aproximando, a esas cosas les faltaba media cara de arriba abajo, apenas y sintieron el calor del reino infra-mundial se adentraron de nuevo a la cueva.

Marceline iba a pie puesto que no tenía las fuerzas para poder flotar, el trayecto a la gran puerta principal para ver a Hunson Abadeer quedaba muy retirada de ellos, pero no se podrían exponer a que el gobernante de Nocheósfera detectara sus presencias así que lo mejor fue caminar hasta él con cuidado y cautela.

-Finn, tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-La verdad yo no podré ir más allá de Nocheósfera contigo…

-¿Por qué?- la miró desde arriba

-No preguntes por favor, ahora solo sé que eres la única esperanza para que Ooo vuelva a ser como antes, escucha… mi padre es el único que puede sacarte de este lugar, pero con las circunstancias dadas él no lo hará, así que la única manera de que salgas de aquí es matándolo- a ella se le creó una cara de disgusto- no es que me guste hacerlo pero es la única manera en la cual podrás salir de aquí- decía al borde del llanto- seré yo quien te ayude a matarlo…

-Marceline, ¿Estás segura?

-¡No preguntes estupideces por favor Finn, sabes muy bien que no lo estoy!- gritó soltando una lágrima y limpiándose- pero es la única manera y lo sabes, solo prométeme que vas a acabar con este jodido infierno- le dijo desesperada

-No te preocupes Marceline, te prometo que la muerte de tu padre no va a ser en vano

Ninguno dijo nada más, tan solo caminaron a lo que les quedaba de trayecto hasta llegar a la enorme puerta, cuando esta fue abierta Marceline le dijo algo al héroe.

-Finn no puedes entrar aquí con la bestia, ninguna criatura a excepción de las personas puede cruzar la puerta, está prohibido, por mi padre

-Pero Marcy, tengo que… bueno vencerlo…

-Haz lo que te digo, baja de ella

De mala gana hizo una pequeña mueca, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

-Ahora, esto es lo que vas a hacer…- le dijo cerca del oído

…

Mientras ella le decía que hacer, en el terreno de la dictadura se encontraba Hunson Abadeer con su forma de monstruo, sus ojos eran blancos y en la parte superior de la cabeza tenía los cuernos del Lich, el gobernante se encontraba de pie debajo de una plataforma de piedra la cual llegaba a sus rodillas mientras esta tenía un par de muros a los costados… violentamente tomó a un ciudadano de Nocheósfera y se lo acercó hasta él.

-No… por favor no…- suplicaba este mientras otros cuantos súbditos miraban la escena desde lo bajo

-Dime… ¿Han atrapado al humano?- preguntaba Hunson con una voz imponente y ronca

-N-no señor, pero por favor no me haga nada se lo ruego- suplicaba la criatura

El líder solo gimoteó un poco y atravesó su cadáver a la mitad sobre una estrella de metal puntiaguda, el ciudadano solo gritó de dolor y se retorcía al ser ensartado en ella, después de esto Hunson presionó una palanca que se encontraba a un lado de la estrella y esta giró destrozando el cuerpo y salpicando sangre, en esos momentos algo atrajo su atención pues alguien estaba llegando, el gobernante miró al suelo confundido por el acto de presencia.

-¿Quién entra en mi reino de dolor?- habló oliendo el aroma de la muerte pero sabiendo que no era ella

-¡Alguien que está tras el Lich para matarlo! ¡Dime como salir de este lugar!- exigió Finn mostrándose valiente

Hunson bajó más la cara acercándose al humano, este solo retrocedió un paso por tenerlo tan cerca, el demonio olió un par de veces al héroe y después subió a cara.

-Yo solo huelo a un traidor… a un cobarde… a un acecino…

-… Huele de nuevo…- lo retó Finn sin dudar

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a retar al juez de Nocheósfera?!- gritó Hunson molesto por el comentario

Hunson trató de aplastarlo con su gigantesca mano pero antes de que esta pudiera tocarlo el gobernante fue recibido por una gran patada que hizo mover su cabeza a un lado, molesto por ello miró a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Marceline! Creí que los Zefords te habían encadenado a un eternidad, ¿Quién demonios te liberó?- preguntó su padre molesto sin ser él mismo

-¿Por qué no miras a un castado y respondes tu pregunta? Padre…- dijo ella

-Tú…- decía sorprendido mientras lo señalaba- pero claro… tú eres Finn, al que tanto hemos estado buscando, finalmente el Lich va a estar muy feliz cuando sepa que has muerto y que he usado tu piel para limpiar mi nariz- habló con molestia Abadeer

-No permitiré que ese maldito se salga con la suya- pronunció en tono molesto

-¡Muere!

En esos momentos el golpe fue detenido por una patada por parte de la vampira quien intervino en la batalla haciendo que su padre gimiera de dolor, este soltó un golpe al piso cerca del humano pero Finn logró quitarse a tiempo.

-Lo lamento mucho padre, pero es la única manera- musitó para sí misma- ¡Ahora Finn!- gritó

Este asintió seriamente y con inseguridad actuó, primeramente enterró al espada de sangre de demonio en la mano de Hunson haciendo que este por el dolor la levantara, después de ello quiso quitárselo de encima sacudiendo su mano con gran violencia… Finn sacó la cadena de Lampréa tomando su espada y claro que fue aventado por la gran brazada pero en esos momentos desglosó la cadena y enterró la punta de la cruz en uno de los ojos del demonio, cuando estuvo en el suelo jaló de ella y por la fuerza logró arrancarle el ojo al gobernante, este se tomó de él y calló colocando su cabeza en la plataforma pues había sido gravemente herido.

-¡Date prisa Finn!- gritaba Marcy atacando a los ciudadanos de Nocheósfera que estaba llegando para ayudar a Abadeer

El héroe tomó la lengua de Hunson entre sus manos y cargándola fue hasta la estrella de picos que había ahí, el demonio trató de aplastarlo pero Finn dio un zancada logrando que el golpe no le llegara, apresuradamente insertó la punta de la lengua en un pico, en esos momentos la sangre comenzó a brotar sin control, Hunson gimió de dolor mientras Finn activaba la palanca que había a un costado… el demonio se resistía a la fuerza de fricción que había entre su lengua y la estrella, Marcy no podía ver aquella escena ante sus ojos, para ella era una tortura pues había ayudado a Finn a vencer a su propio padre. Cuando Abadeer no tuvo más fuerzas la estrella giró por completo cortando su cabeza por la mitad, la sangre salpicó los pies de Finn y este solo retrocedió un poco por ello mientras la energía obscura salía del cuerpo de Abadeer y se introducía en el joven, él alardeó un poco porque el humo que lo impregnaba por todos lados le quemaba la piel de verdad, mientras sentía aquel dolor tan inmenso un aura color azul celeste salió de su boca y voló alejándose de su cuerpo, el héroe no dejaba de gritar e incluso una lágrima salió por su ojos por el terrible dolor… en esos instantes Nocheósfera comenzó a temblar y a soltar relámpagos por todos lados, una parte del cuerpo de Finn se separó de él y creó un portal en forma de agujero negro.

-¡Finn debes irte de aquí ahora!- ordenó la vampiresa tras acabar con sus enemigos

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré aquí!- dijo este cuando un viento comenzó a soplar

El temblor y los relámpagos acompañados del viento se comenzaron a propagar, nuevos enemigos venían a hacerle frente a la reina vampiro.

-¡Tienes que confiar en mí! ¡Te prometo que voy a estar bien! ¡Por favor!… ¡Confía en mí!- decía sonriéndole

Finn la observó por ultima vez y asintió pasando saliva, así que corrió hasta el portal mientras Marcy le daba la espalda y saltó en el… la vampiresa giró un poco el cuello despidiéndose de él con ese gesto y en esos momentos el agujero negro se cerró.

-Tienes que acabar con esto, te lo suplico Finn- decía ella comenzando a pelear

…

Mientras tanto, en el reino de fuego…

La Princesa Flama se encontraba recostada en el recinto del reino, sus llamas estaban totalmente extintas, su color estaba apagado y su respiración estaba muerta, ahora… la muerte no la podía reclamar por que había sido destruida. Pasados unos segundos un aura azul celeste entró rápidamente por la habitación y se introdujo en la garganta de la princesa… una pequeña y muy débil llama se alzó por su cabello y dio origen a una respiración sumamente débil.


	5. Los caballeros de Cydonia

.

En un lugar desconocido…

La bruma era espesa y el frío casi insoportable, la noche gobernaba en ese fúnebre y silencioso lugar, las ramas de los árboles se movían y producían un sombrío sonido, las lápidas desordenadas y disparejas hacían referencia a un lugar muy obvio. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una enorme mesa de piedra y alrededor de ella algunos seres extraños y enormes se encontraban sentados rodeándola, su líder… era el ser más obscuro de Ooo, temido por millones y aliado de pocos, quizá de los más terribles y despiadados.

Los seres que se encontraban en aquel lugar parecían mitad humanoides mitad bestias, en sus caras la mitad de un cráneo de animal estaba sobrepuesta dejando al descubierto sus mandíbulas. El Lich por su parte tomaba la mitad superior de uno de los cráneos volteándolo de cabeza y en él vertió un poco de sangre para comenzar a beberla.

-¡Estamos en proceso de matar al humano mi señor!- tomó la palabra uno de los principales

-Opto por la magia negra, sería sumamente indefenso y su cuerpo vulnerable al usarla- dijo otro de ellos

-Me gusta…- musitó el Lich sonriendo con su voz gruesa e imponente

-¡Bestias de la Ciudadela!- gritó otro- merece una muerte intensa y despiadada ¿Qué mejor que eso mi señor?- habló uno más

-El humano, es impredecible, fue uno de los pocos que no sucumbió a mi gran poder y no logro entender la razón todavía- decía el Lich mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar- desde un principio creí que nada me iba a impedir tomar el control absoluto de Ooo, incluso logré que su mente sucumbiera a mí, pero no fue suficiente, logré… que su memoria se fuera… pero a él no parece afectarle, hice… que matara su querida princesa Phoebe- respiró fuertemente- venció a la muerte y está avanzando hacia mí para tomar venganza de ella y de Ooo

-Pero mi señor, nadie puede hacerle frente, no hay hombre o criatura que pueda hacerlo, usted es la maldad personificada, es el dolor, la aflicción y el cruel tormento, es inaudito lo que está diciendo- le dijo uno de los seres

El Lich volteó a verlo y únicamente comenzó a aplaudir por el comentario recibido por parte de su secuaz.

-Bravo, tienes mucha razón mi querido Ántrax, sin embargo… hay algo que me preocupa un poco- dijo colocando el cráneo en la mesa- el humano está volviéndose lentamente poderoso, a tal grado que no necesitará la espada de la muerte para hacerme frente, ha asesinado hasta ahora, a la muerte, al gobernante de fuego y a Hunson Abadeer, bueno también a Phoebe pero eso yo se lo ordené… así que me puse a pensar y supuse que ahora es… extremadamente peligroso…- susurró con rapidez esto último

-¿Peligroso mi señor? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó un ser llamado Radamanto

-Es cierto… mientras el humano absorbe la energía obscura se va debilitando más y más, pero también se está haciendo poderoso al acumularla, si se llegara a enterar de ello sería un gran problema para mí… para mí futuro imperio de caos y destrucción, entonces llegué a la conclusión de que tenemos que hacer algo para impedir que avance, pero tal parece que no existe nada- dijo apretando sus dientes y sus puños

-Existe una… mi señor… podemos mandar a los caballeros de Cydonia…- habló otro ser llamado Farka

El Lich quedó callado a la propuesta hecha por su secuaz, todos en la mesa quedaron helados por la idea que tuvo el ser.

Los caballeros de Cydonia; terribles seres obscuros como las tinieblas incluso más poderosos que los que estaban en la mesa, vulnerables solo quizás al Lich, el único que podía dominarlos en Marte era Abraham Lincoln pero después de su muerte ellos se encargaron de reinar y profanar el territorio convirtiéndolo en un planeta de destrucción y dolor. Sin tener sentido común los caballeros tenían una respetable y temida reputación por doquier.

-Los caballeros de Cydonia- musitó el Lich sonriendo de medio lado- crueles seres con un terrible poder inimaginable, los únicos capaces de vencer a la muerte y a Abadeer a la vez

-Señor, le sugiero que lo piense dos veces, sería un poco impredecible llamarlos, ¿Y si las cosas no resultan como esperamos?- preguntó uno de los superiores temeroso por la idea

Los cydonianos no entendían de razón o clemencia, solo de sangre y batallas, son los únicos seres que no esperan nada… y no le temen… a nada…

-¡¿Acaso alguien tiene una mejor idea que llamar a los cydonianos?!- gritó el Lich

Nadie dijo nada, todos miraron a la mesa inclinando su cabeza por la actitud que mostraba el líder supremo, este solo sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar sobre el perímetro de la mesa.

-Excelente, ahora solo necesitamos una energía obscura para poder traer a los caballeros a este mundo. Haber… ¿Quién se ofrece?- cuestionó serenamente

Los seres no decían nada, tan solo mantenían su cabeza baja.

-Vamos… seguro que alguien tendrá el honor; ¿Te gustaría dar tu poder a ti? ¿Farka?- preguntó tomando su hombro

El ser pasó saliva y volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

-Mi señor- le dijo desentendido

-Mi señor…- arremedó el Lich con arrogancia- necesito tú poder obscuro para abrirle el paso a los caballeros- ordenó este

Farka torció la boca y miró bajo con desprecio mientras que los demás seres mantenían aun sus ojos fijos en la mesa, el momento era difícil e insólito.

-Si me lo permite mi señor ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Fuiste tú quien me propuso la idea, así que considero mejor que seas tú quien me entregue su propio poder obscuro, ahora dime ¿Cuál es por el mometo tu especialidad?

-Magia- dijo aclarando por un momento la garganta- magia obscura mi señor- hablaba tratando de oírse lo más respetuoso posible

-¿Magia obscura?

-Ha sí…- decía apresuradamente asintiendo con la cabeza

-Suficiente para abrir el portal de Marte, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos esto de una buena vez?

Farka se levantó lentamente de su lugar y respiró profundamente, tenía furia y decepción al saber que perdería todo su poder, pero no había marcha atrás, de mala manera se colocó en frente del Lich y ambos se trenzaron del antebrazo del otro presionando alternamente, de repente un pequeño ciclón se formó alrededor de ellos y de la mano de Farka comenzaba a recorrer un humo negro que recorría desde su hombro hasta su palma, el solo cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente por estar perdiendo su magia obscura.

-¡Aphe Canark, Aphe Canark Nalephe!- pronunciaba el Lich mientras tomaba la energía obscura de su secuaz

Cuando finalmente la tuvo en mano la aplastó y la aventó a un costado del cementerio destruyendo un gran número de lápidas, del suelo se generó un vórtice de energía obscura y este se abrió por completo dando origen a un portal que conectaba con Cydonia, la ciudad marciana… lentamente un pie salió del portal y siguió dando origen a otro más y a otro más… era un momento helado… los caballeros de Cydonia iban saliendo uno tras otro, los seres y el Lich guardaban silencio absoluto pues era un momento de mucha intensidad… cuatro, cinco, seis, siete caballeros salieron del portal y una vez hecho esto el portal se cerró por una corriente eléctrica.

Los caballeros de Cydonia, simplemente algo increíble… sus anatomías eran humanoides pero sus características sumamente indescriptibles, pues cada uno tenía una características que lo diferenciaba de los demás, sin embargo todos eran tan parecidos, seres muy extraños y atemorizantes. Los de la reunión quedaron callados, los caballeros tenían mirada de odio y sin emociones.

-Saludos amigos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez- dijo el Lich

-Más te vale que nos hayas llamado por una buena causa Lich- habló el líder de los caballeros

Su voz, era ronca y profunda como el vacío.

-Tranquilos, he escuchado que tienen fama para matar, que ese es su don…- retomó la palabra el Lich

-Somos los mejores en eso- contestó el cydoniano fríamente

-Necesito que maten a un humano por mí, es una plaga así que por eso los llamé, el humano es muy astuto y poderoso, por eso es que los llamé al ser los mejores, sé que les encanta hacer esto y por eso se los pido

Los cydonianos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, el líder del grupo volteó a verlos y uno le dijo algo en el oído, después de hacerlo se refirió al Lich de nuevo.

-Mmmm, ¿Y que ganamos nosotros?- le dijo el marciano señalándolo

El Lich suspiró por la pregunta que le hizo, sin embargo sabía que era necesario negociar con él, pues de no ser así podían levantarse en su contra.

-Tierra y conquista… maten al humano y tráiganme su cabeza ante mí para confirmar que está muerto y les prometo que les permitiré conquistar los próximos reinos que domine

-¿Cómo saber que cumplirás tu promesa?

-Haré el pacto de sangre si es necesario- contestó

El cydoniano sonrió por ello y de la nada hizo aparecer una daga con la cual hizo un corte en su mano, de ella salió sangre color negra escarlata.

-¿Juras solemnemente darnos tierra y conquista cuando matemos al humano o de lo contrario tu alma me pertenecerá?- preguntó el líder acercando su mano

-Lo juro…- contestó el Lich con seriedad estrechando su mano

De inmediato una serpiente venenosa apareció entre las manos entrelazándolas y con lentitud desapareció dejando una marca rojiza entre ellas. Los caballeros comenzaron a reír y a levantar sus manos por lo que el Licha había hecho, los había ganado, el cydoniano sonrió de lado mostrando sus dientes y volvió a señalarlo apartando su mano.

-Cydonia ya es un mundo de caos, no estaría mal conquistar otros lugares así que dime, ¿Dónde encuentro al humano?

-Está avanzando lentamente, no muy lejos del reino de hielo, ahí es donde lo van a encontrar, recuerden, quiero pruebas de que este muerto

-Tan solo espera… ¡Vamos!- gritó el líder

El grupo de siete caballeros dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar a gran velocidad moviéndose con su sombra. Cuando todos se fueron el Lich tomó su lugar en la mesa mirándose la marca del pacto.

-Mi señor… ¿Qué pasará cuando hayan matado al humano?- preguntó un superior

-Cuando esos imbéciles me traigan ante mí la cabeza del joven héroe, entonces abriré otro portal y los enviaré a Nocheósfera, ahí pueden hacer lo que se les antoje, pero los encerraré por toda una eternidad- decía este comenzando a reír con malicia junto con los suyos.

…

Mientras tanto…

Avanzaban… los caballeros marcaban el camino a gran velocidad usando sus sombras cuando de repente el líder de ellos se detuvo llamando la atención de los demás.

-Esperen- musitó como si estuviera rectificando algo

De inmediato se volteó a los suyos y los miró con seriedad.

-Esto no va a hacer un trabajo cualquiera, el humano es muy poderoso, así que no se confíen de lo insignificante que pueda llegar a hacer, a como dé lugar debemos matarlo ¡¿Quedó claro?!

Los caballeros solo pegaron un enorme grito y siguieron su camino por las sombras.


	6. Lara y el Lord obscuro

.

El portal de agujero negro se abrió en un lugar extraño en medio del cielo, Finn salió de el mientras descendía a gran velocidad notando un borde de un precipicio, decidiendo sostenerse de la orilla impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante y usando su mayor fuerza se sujetó del borde para no caer al vacío. Como pudo escaló un poco y asomó la cabeza a la superficie, al hacerlo vio a un gran minotauro rondando cerca de ahí, este al notar al humano se tornó agresivo y corrió para atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera embestirlo una hermosa joven con apariencia humanoide y cabello rojo fuego apareció de repente delante del minotauro sacando de una bolsa un cristal morado brillante, la criatura al ver lo que portaba retrocedió espantada y quiso escapar pero la chica tiró el cristal al suelo y este se rompió cerca del minotauro, al hacerlo el perímetro donde se encontraba la criatura se tornó rojo y negro a la vez e inmediatamente un par de manos gigantes salieron del suelo atrapando de las piernas y brazos a la criatura las cuales fueron despedazando y desmembrado a bestia mientras Finn oía claramente los jadeos horrorosos por parte de ella. Cuando las manos desaparecieron todo volvió a la normalidad y la chica volteó a ver a Finn, después de hacerlo se alejó rápidamente dando una serie de piruetas en el aire.

-¡Espera!- gritó Finn alzando el brazo

La hermosa joven escaló un gran montículo de piedras en forma de murillo imposibles de pasar para el héroe y una vez en la cima volteó a verlo y con su cabeza le indicó que la siguiera, dada la indicación desapareció de ahí.

-Wow pero que hábil, ¿Quién podrá ser? Y ¿Por qué me salvó?- se preguntaba el héroe confundido

Finn volteó para ver en donde estaba sin poder reconocer el lugar, el cielo estaba nublado y grisáceo, débiles relámpagos azules caían lejos del lugar acompañados por una débil bruma… sin embargo ¿Dónde estaba? Era una antigua ciudad en ruinas, la cual estaba formada por muchas capas, siendo cada una base para la siguiente. Era un laberinto entramado de caminos sin salida y rincones olvidados donde ya nadie yacía por ahí y en donde la vegetación crecía con debilidad.

Finn comenzó a recorrer el gigantesco lugar con cautela pues este tenía apariencia de años y parecía que en cualquier momento algo se fuese a destruir, continuó con detenimiento y mientras avanzaba comenzó a escuchar algunos murmullos en el aire que trataban de decirle algo, el joven prestó atención pero no pudo reconocer que era lo que le querían decir y sin más preámbulos siguió su camino de ascensión.

El viaje continuaba sin mucho éxito y el joven héroe comenzaba a desesperarse, en algunos momentos regresaba a donde vio a la chica e intentaba subir por donde ella lo había hecho pero no podía y eso lo estresaba, tal parecía que sus habilidades no eran lo suficiente para escalar… intentó crear nuevas rutas pero las ruinas eran engañosas… los susurros que escuchaba lo ponían nervioso y por ende trataba de encontrar la ruta correcta para reunirse con la joven que había visto. No había más minotauros ni criatura alguna en las ruinas, o al menos no encontraba a ninguna por el momento; Finn estaba listo para darse por vencido, pero entonces… cuando la esperanza estaba por desvanecerse encontró lo que tal vez estaba buscando pues escalando tras usar ambas espadas como apoyo encontró lo que parecía ser un gran pozo que conducía a una ciudad subterránea, Finn se alivió un poco al asomarse de donde yacía pues a unos cuantos metros estaba la zona donde él había visto a la joven subir por ahí, se acercó al pozo y se colocó de cuclillas para apreciar bien la cuidad, tenía que bajar de alguna forma así que optó por hacer rapel con la cadena de Lampréa apoyando sus pies en la pared del pozo, descendió hasta tocar el suelo y al hacerlo vio una enorme puerta con la cara del Lich inscrita en ella, a un costado, en la misma puerta había un hueco el cual tenía forma de una gema, al parecer dicha gema era la llave para entrar. El joven intentó romper la puerta con sus espadas pero no lo logró, siguió intentando romperla pero al parecer era imposible.

-¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué?- recriminaba azotando sus manos en la puerta de cristal

Finn miró hacia un lado molesto y observó un esqueleto que tenía algo empuñado, era una joya extraña así que decidido se acercó a este y rompiéndole los huesos de la mano le quitó lo que portaba, al hacerlo notó que no era nada más ni nada menos que la gema que abría aquel portal, el joven colocó la gema en el hueco y esta instantáneamente se abrió, pasaron algunos segundos para que se decidiera a entrar ahí. El sitio radiaba una luz celeste brillante y en él no había más que cristales enterrados color celeste dando origen a otras cuantas rutas… Finn seguía caminando hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, sin prestar mucha atención en esos momentos una enorme espada negra lo sorprendió rasgándole el pecho haciendo que el héroe cayera hacia atrás herido y jadeante, rápidamente la parte inferior de sus ojos se obscureció un poco por la herida, Finn sorprendido por ello miró como un enorme ser de armadura negra y ojos color lava se aproximaban, este lastimado solo retrocedía al verlo y cuando el ser quiso soltarle una brazada la chica de cabello rojo se hizo presente deteniéndolo.

-¡Alto!- gritó ella alzando las manos

La criatura se detuvo ante la orden y bajó su arma lentamente mientras Finn se ponía de pie y se tomaba del pecho un poco adolorido.

-¿Viste el poder que reside en esos cristales?- se escuchó decir la joven volteando a verlo- los cristales pueden ser realmente útiles en el combate- continuaba mientras se aproximaba a Finn junto con el ser- lamentablemente, la magia de este lugar no reside más y por ello los cristales son casi imposible de conseguir- proseguía

El dolor en el pecho cesó increíblemente, Finn notaba que la chica no movía la boca para nada, sin embargo escuchaba claramente su voz acompañada de un pequeño eco al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedo oír tu voz si…

-… no muevo los labios?- completó la pregunta- ¡Tengo el don!- dijo enigmáticamente- y también puedo leer mentes

-… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Finn soltando su pectoral

-Mi nombre es Lara, y él es mi protector, es un Lord de la obscuridad- dijo dando una suave brazada a este- me protege, y a cambio capturo almas malignas para que pueda absorber su energía, sin ella, moriría… pero hay algo en ti que resulta diferente, pues estás impregnado con fuerzas malignas y obscuras, sin embargo… pareces más o menos bueno… ¡Así que no te mataremos!- decía meneando su mano

-Bueno pues me reconforta oírlo- dijo este sonriendo de medio lado

Lara acercó un poco su mano a él para leer sus pensamientos pero Finn incómodamente movió su cara impidiéndole hacerlo.

-No pasa nada… tan solo déjame leer tus pensamientos- se escuchó decir ella

Un poco dudoso el héroe lo permitió, entonces Lara lo tomó con ambas manos y cerró los ojos para leer sus pensamientos.

-¡No!- gritó ella alejándose de él

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el héroe a la joven humanoide

-No puedo creerlo, estás aquí para matar al Lich y tomar su poder. Pretendes salvarnos a todos… y traer de vuelta a aquella a la que amas…

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Lara tocó el pecho del héroe con suavidad.

-Mi protector lamenta tu herida, descuida, pronto te sentirás mejor, no te ha herido de gravedad- habló acercándose a su guardián y subiendo a su hombro- no tengo miedo… iremos contigo. No lo conseguirías solo

-No Lara, agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado de ese minotauro, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo- se precipitó a decir Finn

-Yo conozco el camino hacia el cementerio de titanes… tú no. ¡Me necesitas! Lo necesitas a él…- habló apuntando con su cabeza al Lord obscuro

- … Ahhh, de acuerdo- contestó el humano suspirando al principio

Lara sonrió por lo que dijo Finn y después de unos segundos comenzaron a avanzar por la ciudad subterránea, mientras lo hacían Lara habló con Finn.

-Durante miles de años Ooo era muy diferente a lo que conoces ahora, diferente a antes de tu llegada, Finn el humano… existía un lugar llamado _la Citadela,_ era un santuario de magia, sabiduría y concordia, a diferencia de la Ciudadela, en la cual eran capturadas las almas y seres más terribles y malignos de Ooo… las gentes de la Citadela fueron las que crearon los cristales que ya has visto antes, no necesitaban ejércitos para protegerse, pues sus poderes eran más que suficientes para destruir cualquier amenaza. Esto era hasta que apareció el Lich… el caos llegó a reinar por algún tiempo, fueron épocas muy remotas y de obscuridad, pues el Lich se había aliado con algunos seres poderosos, la guerra duró años y mi padre, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes me escondió y creó al Lord obscuro para mi protección, el cementerio de los titanes solo es un vago recuerdo y un cementerio donde estos yacen enterrados por miles de años a causa de la guerra de los hongos pues tenían la obligación de proteger Ooo con sus vidas, mi protector y yo hemos estado huyendo durante años, más de los que te puedas imaginar…- terminó de decir la chica

-Valla, entonces es por eso que existe el cementerio de titanes

-Sí, es el único camino existente a la Ciudadela, al menos nuestros antepasados lograron detener al Lich por un breve tiempo, aunque la mayoría de nosotros desconocemos aun el paradero de este, sin embargo estamos conscientes que se trata de alguien muy obscuro y malvado

-Lara ¿Tú sabes porque pasó todo esto? ¿Cuál fue la causa por la cual está pasando esto?

-Lamento decirte que desconozco la causa…

-Y ¿Qué pasó con la Citadela?

-La Citadela no fue destruida si no transportada a otra dimensión, no sé con exactitud qué es lo que fue de ella o donde esté, solo sé que nadie la ha tocado desde entonces, y si lo ha hecho no ha regresado para contarlo

Ninguno dijo nada más, tan solo siguieron su camino por la cuidad subterránea hasta que de repente llegaron a un muro enorme de cristal delante de ellos terminando sin salida. El humano trató por un breve tiempo encontrar un camino o hacer uno con sus espadas, pero no lo logró.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Finn mirando el muro

-Lord… por favor descubre la salida de este lugar que dirige hacia el cementerio de titanes- habló Lara bajando de este

En esos momentos el Lord se acercó al muro desenvainando su espada y juntando sus dos manos la enterró en el centro del muro, pasaron unos segundos para que un hueco se abriera por la energía obscura que había consumido el cristal, el hueco se ensanchó un poco más y dio paso a un rastro de luz blanca que indicaba la salida. Los tres salieron y se toparon con un mundo congelado y extenso, había enormes bloques de hielo azulados dando la ilusión de ser muros y pilares, blanca nieve en el suelo, y grandes montañas a lo lejos, el frío era casi irresistible y por ende los tres se volvieron un poco más lentos ya que fue un gran cambio de temperatura.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo necesitabas- recalcó Lara haciendo que Finn sonriera de medio lado

Recorrieron gran parte de la tundra siendo golpeados por el ambiente que provocaba que los dientes de los jóvenes castañearan un poco, llegaron hasta algo que parecía ser un puente de hielo que sobrepasaba una caída no muy alta, el puente tenía aspecto de una mano que sobresalía de donde estaban hasta el otro extremo donde terminaba con forma de dedos humanos, esta era un poco ancha para permitir buen paso.

-Andando…- dijo el humano comenzando a avanzar

-¡No Finn espera!- lo detuvo Lara bajando de Lord y sujetándolo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Detente… nos están esperando del otro lado

-¿Qué? ¿De quién se trata?

Lara no respondió pues poco a poco se iba divisando desde el otro lado la llegada de siete seres con aspecto humanoide.

-Oh no- musitó la joven retrocediendo un poco

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó Finn sin entender el motivo de su actitud

-Los… los caballeros de Cydonia…- contestó ella seriamente

Desde el otro lado del puente los caballeros se alinearon en forma de triángulo, uno detrás de otro y se quedaron parados ahí por unos momentos, el vapor salía de sus bocas y de sus fosas nasales, su mirada tétrica, llena de odio y sin emociones pusieron pensante a Finn pues con tan solo ver sus horripilantes apariencias era motivo de temer.

Lo malo de estar en un terreno helado para los cydonianos era que este anulaba gran parte de su poder, y los hacia más vulnerables ya que el hielo era un pequeño elemento que detenía la magia obscura. Finn colocó cara seria y frunció el ceño tras mirarlos.

-Enfrentémoslos- decía Finn portando ambas espadas en mano

-No Finn… no lo entiendes, jamás les ganaremos, su poder es inmenso, aún más que el de la espada de la muerte- decía la joven

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad son tan poderosos?- preguntó sin creerlo

-Te lo digo Finn, enfrentarlos sería un suicido, no te arriesgues

-Maldita sea- pronunció colocándose sus armas en la espalda- seguramente el Lich los ha enviado a por mí…- habló fríamente- Lara… ¿Te queda un cristal más de casualidad?

-Solo uno…

-Necesito que me lo entregues por favor- dijo el héroe sin despegar la vista de enfrente

-Finn ni aún el cristal los podrá detener, ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó un poco molesta

-No te preocupes, tengo otra idea en mente, confía… en mí…

Lara no sabía lo que tenía en mente, sin embargo le entregó su último cristal un poco indecisa.

-Maldito humano… es más poderoso de lo que creía- gruñía el líder cydoniano- pero no importa- sonrió maliciosamente de la nada- si como sea este infierno congelado será su tumba, ¡Cydonianos, prepárense para atacar! ¡A ellos!- gritó el líder e inmediatamente los caballeros corrieron hasta ellos

-¡Corran!- gritó Finn

Los tres dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr rápidamente, tras unos segundos Finn se separó del Lord y de Lara.

-¡Finn! ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Lara

-¡Confía en mí Lara! ¡Cuando distraiga a los siete quiero que corran al otro extremo del puente y me esperen ahí!- ordenó el humano alejándose más

-No Finn no te abandonaremos…

-¡Solo háganlo con un carajo!

Lara no dijo más y le asintió alejándose de él. Tres caballeros de Cydonia optaron por ir tras Lara y el Lord obscuro mientras que los demás se dirigían hacia Finn, al notarlo el humano atrajo la atención del resto.

-¡Oigan imbéciles! Aquí estoy, soy yo a quien buscan, ¿Qué esperan? vengan por mí- los retó Finn

Los tres cydonianos molestos cambiaron de rumbo hacia el joven que era perseguido por los demás sobre la tundra, por su lado Lara y el Lord aprovecharon la situación y corrieron atravesando el puente hasta llegar al otro extremo esperando a Finn.

-Vamos… vuelve pronto por favor- decía la joven preocupada

Finn dejó de correr por un momento colocándose el cristal detrás de su espalda esperando a que los caballeros estuvieran cerca de él, estos corrían a gran velocidad y una vez llegando con el humano se detuvieron a escasos metros de él.

-Se acabó humano, tu cabeza me pertenece- habló el líder creando con su mano una espada enorme

Los caballeros caminaban hasta él con lentitud y una vez teniéndolos lo suficientemente cerca Finn decidió actuar.

-No… ¡Esta vez no!- gritó azotando el cristal cerca de ellos

En esos momentos el perímetro donde estaban los caballeros se tornó obscuro y rojizo saliendo a la vez del suelo ocho enormes brazos que sujetaron los cuerpos de los caballeros e intentaban despedazarlos, ellos sorprendidos intentaron zafarse de estos pero no podían, Finn aprovechó la situación y comenzó a correr rumbo al puente mientras los cydonianos seguían luchando por liberarse.

-No- musitó el líder- ¡Esto no acabará así!- rugió molesto observando al humano

El cydoniano intentó zafarse de las manos pero él y los suyos estaban atrapados entre estas pues no tenían el poder suficiente para liberarse con facilidad, el líder vio que Finn ya estaba lejos y pegó un enorme grito, de inmediato de su espalda salieron lo que parecía ser patas de araña las cuales fueron cortando las manos del cristal con brutalidad liberando así a los suyos.

-¡No se queden ahí parados tras él!- ordenó este

Los cydonianos comenzaron a perseguir a Finn quien les sacaba una gran ventaja, no obstante el poder y la velocidad de los caballeros era infernal pues no tardaron mucho para estar cerca del joven quien cruzaba ya el puente de hielo. Al estar cerca el humano de Lara y el Lord se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-¡¿Qué haces Finn?! ¡Vámonos!

-Espera, aun queda algo más por hacer- dijo este corriendo un poco

En esos momentos Finn portó su espada de sangre de demonio y la incrustó en el puente cerca de la terminal creando así una gran grieta que corrió hacia enfrente, repitió lo mismo un par de veces y la grieta siguió un rastro por lo largo del puente rumbo a los caballeros.

-No te vas a escapar- recriminó el cydoniano molesto

Cuando ya estaban cerca el Lord obscuro se acercó a ayudar al héroe soltando un golpe con su espada la cual por el tremendo golpe terminó por romper el puente cuando este se cuarteó por completo, los caballeros miraron hacia abajo y notaron el desperfecto así que algunos intentaron regresar y otros siguieron adelante pero era demasiado tarde para eso pues el hielo cayó junto con ellos que se encontraban en medio del puente, el líder de los caballeros dio un gran salto hacia Finn y creó una espada con su mano la cual hizo un corte en su pecho en donde se encontraba su otra herida, el humano cayó al suelo y jadeó del dolor pues sentía como si una espada de fuego lo hubiera cortado, en el acto el cydoniano quería sostenerse de un borde pero no lo logró pues fue golpeado por la espada del Lord y por ende el caballero no pudo sujetarse del borde, solo se escuchó a este maldecir mientras caía al vacío junto con los demás caballeros.

…

Cuando todo se calmó y la emboscada había acabado, Lara se acercó corriendo a Finn el cual se encontraba tendido en la tundra gimiendo por el corte, el dolor era infernal pues el veneno estaba corriendo por su sangre en esos momentos.

-Finn por favor resiste- hablaba Lara con desesperación- hay no esto es malo… te han infectado

-Estoy bien…- dijo este un poco molesto dejando de jadear

Lara acercó su mano a él intentando ayudar pero Finn groseramente se la detuvo y la aventó a un lado con brusquedad.

-¡Dije que estoy bien!- gritó el joven poniendo en guardia al Lord obscuro

Lara se alejó un poco de él por la actitud que había tomado y calmó a su protector, no era algo normal en Finn, sin duda algo andaba mal pues la sombra en sus ojos se notó un poco más desde la primer herida y su cabello se tornó un tono más obscuro.

-Claro… entonces te dejo tranquilo- susurró la joven preocupada por el humano

Finn se colocó de pie y en esos momentos la sombra de sus ojos desapareció por completo más sin embargo su cabello permaneció igual, el joven tuvo un sabor amargo de arrepentimiento por haberle gritado a su compañera, ¿Por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar? Ella solo quería ayudarlo. El joven héroe no dijo nada y siguió su camino apenado y preocupado por lo acontecido, Lara miró al Lord obscuro y siguieron a Finn en silencio.


End file.
